Speak Softly, Love
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Seorang bayi juga harus merangkak dulu sebelum dia bisa lancar berjalan hingga kemudian mantap berlari, dan Yesung memang cuma ingin didengar saja, kok!/YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D
Ketika nama ikan masnya _Conditioner,_ kekasih manisnya kembali mengabsen ketiga anak anjingnya secara urut; _Sun, Sky,_ dan si bungsu _Sea._

Mau ditambah koleksinya, dan sudah siap nama pula. _Rommeo_ untuk calon Sugar Glider-nya, _Dingdong_ untuk Ular Albino-nya, dan _Parsley_ untuk si lucu Monyet Tupai-nya. Iya, masih _imajiner._ Belum dapat _approval_ dari lelaki tampan milyunernya itu.

Jas armani hitamnya ditarik-tarik gemas oleh pemuda manis Kim. Sudah tahu dirinya sedang diprospek oleh si kesayangannya ini. Proses _approach_ -nya alot, jadinya belum ada _closing_ , membuat Yesung masih uring-uringan. Dirinya terganjal _objection_ dari tuan muda Choi. Alot sekali!

"Yesungie, Sayang," pemuda jelitanya berhenti menarik lengan jasnya, tangannya mulai memijit kecil lengan berbisep seksi milik sang pengusaha muda.

"Iya, Siwon."

"Baru dua hari lalu Sky kita bawa ke dokter karena keteledoranmu membiarkannya 3 jam kehujanan di luar, sudah mau tambah _momongan_ lagi?" jika momongan dari benihnya sendiri sih Siwon oke saja. Ini dari spesies beda-beda, mana sudi! Secinta apapun dengan pemuda kekanakannya ini, dirinya masih harus bisa menempatkan diri, jadi rambu-rambu, agar Yesung tidak keseringan keluar koridor.

Sang kecintaannya memberengut, kenapa Siwon jadi _bawel,_ sih? Salah satu keminusannya memang punya sifat cepat bosan. Pelariannya pada objek bermata kerlip-kerlip itu, menurutnya.

" _Uri_ Sky sudah sembuh. Jadi boleh, ya?" memang kapan Yesung itu tidak _ngeyel?_ Kepalanya sangat batu. Siwon kadang kewalahan sendiri menghadapinya.

"Ambilkan ponselku di laci, Sayang." _Assa!_ Yesung bersorak dalam hati. Mencium kilat bibir tebal milik kekasihnya, lalu melaksanakan perintahnya. Merasa ada progres lampu hijau dari Siwon.

Mengambil ponsel dengan _wallpaper_ foto dirinya dengan Siwon yang asyik _memakan bibirnya,_ lalu menyerahkannya pada sang kekasih yang kini menghela nafasnya berat.

"Halo, _Eomma."_

"..."

"Yesungie sedang bosan, ajak ke salon, setelahnya ke- _mall."_

Siwon tak menghiraukan lirikan super tajam dari sang kekasih jelita, memilih menekuni pembicaraannya dengan sang Ibu di seberang telepon.

"Iya boleh, ke sauna? Oh, jadi peraga gaun musim semimu? Ok. Iya, masih di kantor. _Bye!"_

Kepala Yesung mengusel di antara bahu dan lehernya. Mengendus kasar di sana.

"Kau konservatif sekali, tuan Choi! Kenapa pelit, Siwon? Aku mau ular, mau monyet, mau semuanya!" tambahnya disertai rengekan. Ternyata lampu hijaunya belum terealisasi. Malah Siwon meminta bantuan ke calon mertuanya itu.

Siwon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kerja, lalu meladeni kekasihnya dengan usapan lembut di balik perut ratanya yang halus.

"Aku lebih suka mengoleksi permata yang keluar dari perutmu, daripada membelinya di _pet shop_ apalagi _black market._ Momongan kita sudah banyak, Sayang." tegurnya pelan.

Masih mengusapi secara berulang perut Yesung di balik kaos Rilakkuma coklatnya, bibir si manis kian mengeriting maju.

Yesung makin erat melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang milyuner muda, mengendus keras, namun memilih tak banyak bereaksi. Siwon yang sudah begini, susah jika diajak bernego lagi.

"Tapi untuk menjajal gaun rancangan _Eomma_ yang terbaru aku tidak mau, aku menolak jadi model!" Siwon terkekeh gemas, kini tangannya dialihkan untuk mengurai surai legam milik kecintaannya ini.

"Kau yang paling sempurna melakukannya, Sayang."

"Tidak mau, Siwon!" Yesung bertandas final. Sebenarnya sangat anti pakai gaun dan sebangsanya. Kan dia masih lelaki tulen, tapi calon mertuanya paling vokal untuk mencekokinya simbol-simbol feminitas, menjadikannya manekin hidup.

Siwon mengendurkan bahunya, agar wajah sang kekasih timbul ke permukaan, lalu membingkainya sayang, sebelumnya mencuri satu kecupan manis tepat di hidung bangir si lelaki mudanya tersebut.

"Ke salonnya mau?"

"Iya, mau,"

"Kalau ke _mall_ -nya bagaimana?"

"Mau juga!"

Yesung benci memakai atribut wanita, tapi punya jiwa _shopaholic_ yang parah. Tenaganya tak pernah main-main jika untuk berburu _sale,_ hinggap di toko satu ke toko lainnya, radarnya kuat mendeteksi barang _limited,_ juga sangat ahli tawar menawar dengan para _Ahjumma._ Kesayangannya ini memang benar-benar sesuatu sekali.

Siwon menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya, Yesung langsung membebat pinggang kekasih tampannya dengan kedua kakinya. Masih dengan lengannya melingkar erat di leher jenjang Siwon.

"Aku mau ganti warna rambut lagi ya, Siwon." izinnya lamat karena tahu Siwonnya kurang suka hobinya dalam gonta-ganti warna rambut, kemudian ia meringis kering saat tatapan mata lelaki tampannya menajam.

"Baru dua minggu yang lalu rambutmu kembali hitam, Sayang." di usianya yang masih bisa dikata belum terlalu dewasa, Yesung sangat suka bereksperimen dengan hal baru pun termasuk model rambut dan _style_ berpakaiannya, yang tak kurang selalu dapat komentar entah positif atau negatif dari Siwon; _well,_ lebih banyak negatif-nya sih. Salahkan Yesung yang terlalu bersebrangan dengan _trend_ yang sedang _happening._

"Bosan. Mau jingga saja, hmm.. kalau _grey_ bagaimana? Atau _violet?"_ kepala Siwon pening tiba-tiba. Ingin memberitahu sang ibu jika _schedule_ ke salonnya di- _cancel_ saja, takut kekasihnya makin _absurd_ nantinya.

"Rambutmu bukan gulali, Sayang." peringatnya halus namun multak punya aura 100% harus dipatuhi, yang dihadiahi pandangan jengah dari belahan jiwanya.

Yesung memilih membingkai wajah tampan Siwon, diurutnya main-main alis setebal arang milk lelakinya, dikecupnya gemas, sebagai bentuk pemberontakannya yang unik.

"Apa-apa tidak boleh. Ini itu dilarang. Jahat sekali, Siwon!" diakhiri dengan tiupan lumayan kencang tepat di depan matanya, yang membuat Siwon kelilipan dan terasa pedih. Yesungnya memang selalu semenggemaskan ini jika sedang _ngambek._

"Kau sayang aku, kan?"

"Iya, sayang Siwon." ucapnya masih memberengut setengah tak ikhlas. Siwon terkekeh puas.

"Mau mematuhiku, kan?"

"Iya, mau!"

"Oh, manisnya Yesungie~!" dengan semarak, Siwon menarik gemas hidung bangir milik Yesung, lalu mencium secara bergantian sepasang pipi gembil dengan rona apel masaknya yang alami itu.

Menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di balik bahu Siwon. Tanpa tedeng, menggigit lajur urat nadi Siwon di sepanjang lehernya.

Si tampan mengaduh yang ditanggapi rematan kian menjadi pada lehernya. Berdenyut nyeri, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ucapan dengan tindakan Yesung sering tak sinkron, jadi dirinya sudah hampir bisa maklum.

"Aku mau menangis, jangan dilarang!" rancauannya teredam serak di balik bahunya, lelaki tampan itu nyaris terbahak namun memilih menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sempit milik Yesung. Sudah dibilang kesayangannya ini sifatnya _absurd_ sekali. Golongan darahnya AB, jadinya kelakuannya _4D._

Tahu-tahu bahunya basah, dan merembes di kemeja dalam yang tengah ia pakai. Sesekali mengecupi pelipis Yesung sayang, Siwon masih membiarkan saja kekasihnya tersedu.

" _Cry baby_ Yesungie!" secara teratur Siwon menetralkan sesenggukan Yesung dengan bisikan positif yang damai. Siwon sudah punya lusinan jurus jitu agar Yesung jinak—bukan melulu konotatif, tapi percayalah, membangun kembali _mood_ Yesung yang sudah anjlok bukan perkara mudah jika tidak benar-benar terlatih.

Keheningan menjemput dengan patas dalam satu kedipan mata. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kelewat lega saat mendapati dengkuran halus Yesung menyapa pendengarannya.

Ia mendongakkan wajah damai milik sang jelita, lalu mengecup kedua mata yang masih meninggalkan jejak airmata itu dengan lembut. Ada senyum pada wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, Sayang, aku punya tanggung jawab mengerem hobi-hobimu itu!"

Mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pesan kepada ibunya untuk membatalkan rencananya bersama Yesung.

* * *

...

Tak selamanya Yesung main iya dan angguk saja pada semua kata-katanya. Iya, tak selamanya Yesung itu manis dalam konteksnya patuh, hingga dapat dikategorikan menggemaskan.

Kekasihnya ini punya wajah androgini dan fotogenik sekali, _chic on screen._ Jadi tak kurang-kurang sudah hampir setiap musim dalam kurun waktu empat tahun terakhir jadi peragawati di pameran koleksi teranyar dari Ibunya yang seorang desainer kondang.

Siwon masih kelewat tenang menggandeng tangan Yesung yang kini kian tawar saja rautnya. Makin semrawut di langkah-langkah selanjutnya.

Kata ibunya ini _urgent! Sebuah moment_ besar untuk menandai 20 tahun kiprahnya di dunia fashion dan desainer. Model asuhannya sih sudah banyak, tapi memang ibunya raja modus dan ahli sekali _melobi,_ jadi terpaksa Siwon melibatkan Yesung jadi bagian dari perhelatan akbar yang akan diselenggarakan oleh sang ibu di hari bersejarah tersebut.

"Hobiku kau larang-larang, giliran _Eomma_ mau mendadaniku jadi badut kau iya saja!" Siwon meringis kering tak tega. Sangat sadar kini ia tak berlaku adil pada Yesung, dan siap tak siap ia akan menerima semburan amarah dari kekasih mungilnya setelah acara ini rampung.

Ketika masuk ruang _wardrobe,_ sudah disuguhi lebih dari tiga gaun cantik dengan model berbeda untuk Yesung kenakan kali ini. Makin tak tega saat mendapati setitik kristal bening di ujung kelopak mata sipit milik kekasihnya.

"Sayang, hei, Sayang! Lihat sini, lihat aku!" Siwon membingkai wajah mungil Yesung dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan ibu jarinya ia mengusap airmata yang hampir merintik itu dari matanya yang indah.

"Kau paling tahu aku bukan raja tega. Kesenangan hatimu tetap jadi prioritasku, dan airmatamu jadi nilai jeblok untukku. Tapi _Eomma_ sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, _please!_ " Siwon memohon dengan nadanya yang putus asa. Sama-sama _dead end_ sebenarnya. Sudah _clueless_ sekarang.

Yesung berpaling tanpa menanggapinya, lalu dengan suaranya yang bergetar ia berseru pada wanita muda yang bertugas sebagai Tim _make-up_ di sana. _"Nuna_ , cepat dandani aku, sebelum aku menangis!"

Hati Siwon mencelos saat suara Yesung begitu dingin. Tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya lagi padanya, pujaan hatinya itu mulai duduk di kursi dengan kaca besar di depannya, dan matanya mulai tertutup.

Dan _migrain_ Choi Siwon kian mengkhawatirkan sekarang. Pening sekali!

"Maaf, Sayang.."

* * *

...

Memang dirasanya sudah terlalu kelewatan jadi raja tega kemarin, dan itu sudah terjadi kurun waktunya seminggu yang lalu. Yesung masih memberinya _silent treatment,_ yang membuatnya jadi uring-uringan.

Mau marah ke ibunya, takut durhaka.

Pilihan antara Srikandi hidupnya dan Jantung hatinya memang tak pernah berakhir dengan baik, apalagi dapat senyuman.

Puluhan aksinya; SMS, telepon, _chat, video call_ , tak pernah membuahkan hasil selama tujuh hari ini. Jadi sadar jika dosanya kini memang susah dapat pengampunan.

Mengetuk pintu menjulang sewarna gading itu, Siwon harap-harap cemas menunggu, hingga berakhir menampilkan satu sosok dengan senyum indahya yang sangat persis dengan kekasih jelitanya. Calon mertuanya memang salah satu figur lain yang ia idolakan. Keanggunan beserta semua tindak-tanduknya sederhana, tapi tak mengurangi pesona dan aura keibuannya yang kental.

"Bayi Gulaliku masih betah _ngambek. Eomma_ jadi sangsi, kira-kira kapan ya Yesungie cepat tumbuh menjadi dewasa." Ibu dari kekasihnya itu selalu jadi wanita terjujur jika tentang buah hati semata wayangnya, yang membuat Siwon kian kagum dengannya.

Ia membungkuk sekilas, wanita ramah itu mengusap tangannya lembut. _"Eomma_ tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Di umurnya yang sekarang ini, Yesung memang jauh lebih kekanakan dari yang seharusnya. Tak apa kau membatasi hobinya, tapi _Eomma_ sarankan, pelan-pelan saja, Bayi Gulaliku memang cangkangnya masih lunak hingga sangat rentan hancur dan masih sangat butuh proses untuk menjadikannya solid juga tahan banting. Seorang bayi juga harus merangkak dulu sebelum dia bisa lancar berjalan hingga kemudian mantap berlari. Pelan, Siwonnie, ini pengalamanmu yang pertama."

Seperti ditampar, kini ia jadi melek dan sadar. Oh, ternyata selama ini ia yang terlalu ngoyo dan serba terburu-buru dalam meladeni kekasihnya yang manja.

Ia mengecup pipi wanita yang telah melahirkan keping lain jantungnya ke dunia itu. Berucap terimakasih secara berulang, yang membuat wanita anggun itu tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ia dapat pencerahan yang amat berharga.

"Bawa makan malam yang ada di meja, dan temuilah Bayi Gulaliku itu di kamarnya!"

"Iya, _Eomma._ Terimakasih." Ia pamit sesuai dengan intruksi sang calon mertua.

* * *

...

Ada sebuah gumpalan menggemaskan di ruang kamar dominasi warna biru segar dengan _wallpaper_ -nya adalah deburan ombak dengan buih-buihnya yang memang Yesung sekali. Terlihat ceria di luar, tapi dapat menghanyutkan jika mau diselami.

"Hei, Sayang. Makan malam dulu!" ucapnya dengan nampan berisi menu lengkap di tangannya. Tak ada gerakan berarti, namun dirinya tersenyum saat tangan mungil itu makin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Boleh marah, boleh kesal, boleh _ngambek,_ tapi kularang kau untuk melewatkan makanmu. Ayo, ayo! Makan. Kusuapi!" iming-imingnya tak dapat tanggapan lagi. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas samping ranjang Yesung, lalu mulai duduk di tepian ranjang kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan disibakkannya selimut Rilakkuma coklatnya yang lucu, lalu tersembullah gumpalan menggemaskan itu ke permukaan.

"Ish! _Ngantuk,_ ah! _"_ ada dengusan kesal di situ. Siwon tersenyum maklum.

Menyingkirkan juntaian poni Yesung yang mulai memanjang, hingga matanya yang masih tertutup itu terlihat olehnya.

"Berapa kali kau melewatkan makanmu? Seminggu tak kulihat, kau sudah seperti rakyat jelata begini!" nadanya tak suka ketika ia berucap. Pantang untuk dirinya melihat kesayangannya ini kehilangan berat badan.

Yesung mendengus lagi, lalu tanpa membuka matanya, ia beralih untuk memunggungi Siwon yang kini menghela nafasnya panjang.

Lelaki tampan itu memilih untuk ikut merebahkan diri di sela kosong ranjang milik kekasih jelitanya. Lalu mulai melarikan kedua lengannya untuk melingkari perut sang kekasih, memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Meninggikan posisinya di samping Yesung, ia mulai berbisik tepat di telinga sensitif milik si manja, "Masih marah? Aku belum dimaafkan?"

Yesung bergerak gelisah dan mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar Siwon dari perutnya, namun lelaki tampannya jauh lebih keras kepala sekarang.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kemarin aku memang yang keterlaluan. Aku yang egois, aku yang tak mau tahu perasaanmu."

"Maaf ya, Sayang. Aku bersalah." lanjutnya sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian yang dirasakannya kini, bahu mungil kekasihnya berguncang naik turun, kemudian tersengar isakan di sana.

Dengan cepat, dibaliknya posisi tubuh Yesung untuk menghadapnnya, dan pemandangan wajah layu penuh airmata itu terlalu mencubit hatinya.

"Lihat! Nilaiku makin jeblok sekarang. Kau menangis lagi!" dalam keremangan ruang kamar itu, Siwon menghapus lembut leleran airmata dari mata indah kekasihnya. Yesung masih sesenggukan, dengan sesekali tersedak tangisannya sendiri.

"Hiks.. Si-siwon jahat!"

"Iya, aku jahat." membiarkan kekasih jelitanya mengeluarkan semua duka laranya, sedang ia masih telaten mengusap sayang wajah penuh airmata itu.

"Sorot lampu dan _blitz_ kamera itu membuat mataku sakit, Siwon."

"Iya, Sayang."

"Gaun itu membuat dadaku sesak dan sulit bernafas."

"Iya, Sayang."

" _High heels_ itu membuat kakiku lecet semua."

"Iya, Sayang."

"Bedak dan bulu mata palsu itu membuat wajahku bengkak."

"Iya, Sayang."

Siwon masih mendengarkan dikte dari permata hatinya. Supaya _plong,_ biar amarah di hatinya tidak berkobar-kobar lagi, kasihan jika terlalu lama ditahan-tahan. Yesung tipe orang yang kurang bisa terbuka dengan apa yang dirasakannya jika bukan kepada orang terdekatnya. Suka memendam sendiri jika tidak dikorek dengan maksimal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi model _Eomma_ lagi.. hiks.. tidak mau. _Capek,_ sakit!"

Memilih untuk merengkuh penuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya, dengan menghujani kecupan permintaan maaf di pelipisnya.

Rasanya sekarang sangat berdosa dirinya. Berarti sudah sangat lama sejak pertama kali Yesung jadi model Ibunya, kesayangannya ini merasakan semua itu. Huh, bodoh kau, Choi!

"Maaf ya.. sumpah demi Tuhan, aku minta maaf, aku bersalah, Sayang!"

Yesung mengangguk di dadanya, "Iya, dimaafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi. Kemarin terakhir!" tangisannya sudah mulai mereda, hanya menyisakan isakan kecil.

Siwon mengiyakan, lalu mengurai tautannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, menatap sayang kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Kau pasti sangat tersiksa selama ini, ya? Ya Tuhan, Choi Siwon bodoh sekali, ya?" Yesung mengangguk menyetujui dengan sekelumit tawa di bibirnya, Siwon ikut tertular karenanya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum indah itu lagi.

"Janji ya, Siwon, tidak diulangi?" kelingking mungil itu terangkat untuk menunggu kelingkingnya. Lelaki tampan itu segera menautkan keduanya.

"Iya, janji! Aku bahkan sudah membuat kesepakatan tertulis di atas materai dengan _Eomma,_ untuk tidak lagi memanfaatkanmu sebagai modelnya. Jika dilanggar, aku akan melaporkan _Eomma_ pada Komnas Perlindungan Anak. Serius, Sayang!"

Tawa indah itu makin terdengar sekarang. Wajah manis kesayangannya ini mulai menguarkan warna aslinya. Tak sepucat dan sekuyu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi, aku sudah dapat maaf belum?" tanya Siwon kemudian, Yesung mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, sudah."

Diusapinya lembut pipi bulat Yesung, lalu mengecupinya berulang yang membuahkan ringisan geli dari sang jelita.

"Tapi aku boleh mengganti warna rambut ya, Siwon."

Siwon menghentikan aktivitas favoritnya, tatapannya berubah, "Nanti kulit kepalamu gampang mengelupas, Sayang. Tidak, tidak kuijinkan!"

Yesung berubah masam dan manyun lagi. Siwon mencibil bibir dalam kemasan _pouty_ itu gemas.

"Tidak boleh manyun! Kau dapat _Rommeo, Dingdong_ , dan _Parsley_ besok pagi!" dan beri ucapan selamat untuk Choi Siwon yang tak lupa untuk mengingat nama-nama yang sudah Yesung siapkan untuk calon peliharaan baru yang diinginkannya.

Matanya yang sipit berbinar secemerlang kerlip bintang di langit. Cantik sekali.

"Yes! Asyik~! Anak kita tambah banyak, Siwon!"

Oh, lihat-lihat! Ekspresi polosnya dan senyum merekah itu? Siwon akan dengan suka rela menjual seluruh dunianya dan ditukar dengan semua senyum terindah dengan harga super fantastis baginya.

"Iya, walau aku lebih suka membuahimu secara alami!"

Yesung mengecup lembut bibirnya, lalu memeluk Siwon makin erat. Bergelung berdua di bawah selimut hangatnya. Lalu berbisik kelewat menggoda, yang terselip racun di dalamnya,

"Yasudah, coba buahi aku sekarang!"

Hohoho.. dan Choi Siwon mana mau menolak? Kali ini pasti tetap iya saja. Memang apa sih yang tidak untuk Yesungie.

Ternyata mudah ya memenangkan hati belahan jiwanya itu, karena Yesungie memang cuma ingin didengar saja, kok!

Hehehe..

* * *

Well ya, another projects still on progress. So keep staring at me, if you want to do. Kkk

Hey, i have a cutie pouch for collecting your payback, dear. Still..kkk

Forgive me for some typo(s).


End file.
